Matchmaker
by Undertakerr
Summary: Haruhi had made a big mistake. After being caught by her boyfriend Tamaki whilst sleeping with Kyoya, Haruhi falls into the midst of a bitter feud between her and her two 'friends'. So in an attempt to fix their relationship, Haruhi decides to try to bring Tamaki and Kyoya back together as friends. Without realising that the two may have 'different' feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1 (08-04 03:52:43)

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi's heart dropped. Her head peeping out from under the covers, she turned to face the door as she climbed out of bed and hastily pulled her slippers on. She hesitantly edged towards to door.

Glancing back at her bed, she gingerly opened the door to see Tamaki, standing in her apartment doorway wearing a nightgown and a suspicious face,

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You went to bed early, I wanted to know if anything was wrong."

Haruhi froze.

"Oh, I'm fine, you know, just... tired"

Tamaki tilted his head slightly and smiled,

"But you barely had any fancy tuna!" in the small apartment Haruhi lived in, Tamaki had decided to have a small bonfire just outside, and with many bribes and begging to neighbours, they were allowed to hold their fancy party just outside.

"Yeah, I'm feeling kind of ill, uhh Kyoya went home too,"

"Oh, okay, goodnight then. And get well soon!"

"Thanks, goodnight Tamaki-Senpai!" Haruhi watched Tamaki turn as he started to walk towards the stairs. _Phew,_ she thought, _that was close._ She was about to shut the door when a voice behind her spoke,

"Haruhi, what's going on?"

Haruhi's heart stopped.

It was Kyoya.

Tamaki froze. Turning back to face Haruhi, he peered through the door to see a shirtless Kyoya, yawning and stretching, and immediately, he knew what had happened.

"Haruhi...?" But I thought we..."

Haruhi and Tamaki had slept together only two nights before.

Immediately, Tamaki turned and ran away, bolting down the stairs and speeding round corners.

"Tamaki!"

Haruhi followed him, trying her best to catch up to him. But she was too late.

Tamaki sprinted past the rest of the group,

"Tama-chan?" Honey whispered.

Haruhi sped past the group, just in time to watch as Tamaki descended into the woods and out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Haruhi nervously peered through the towering school gates. Confused as to why no one was there, she suddenly remembered: it was Saturday.

Sighing, she stepped away from the gates and began her journey back home. As she arrived at her apartment door some time later, she decided there was no point in staying in all day and decided to go to a coffee shop.

After changing into her everyday clothes; a pair of jeans and a blue hoodie, Haruhi set off for the coffee shop.

Half an hour later, Haruhi was sitting in a window booth in the local coffee shop, _Rengae's_ ,sipping a black coffee and staring out the window as it began to rain.

"Another coffee, dear?" the well-known waitress Rengae asked as she sped around collecting empty mugs and glasses.

 _How could I have been such an idiot?_ she thought to herself as she watched a pair of lovers kissing in the pouring rain, _don't even like Kyoya that much. Poor Tamaki._

"Another coffee?" Rengae asked again,

"Hmm? Oh, no thanks,"

"Oh, alright dear, dreadful weather, let me know if you need an umbrella will you?"

"Ok, thanks Rengae," Haruhi replied.

"No problem, dear, say... you look troubled," she knelt down to level with Haruhi, "Everything okay?"

"Not really," Haruhi finally opened up, "I started an argument between my myself, my friend and my now-ex-boyfriend. All of this is my fault."

"Why, what did you do?"

"I slept with my friend, and my boyfriend found out."

Rengae gave Haruhi a sympathetic look,

"Aww honey, no wonder you're distressed, listen, what you need to do is try and get the two talking to each other again. And eventually, everything will fall into place, and you'll be back to normal again!"

Haruhi considered the thought for a moment,

"Yeah, that seems... reasonable," she glanced at Rengae, "Hey, since when did you start giving such good advice?"

Rengae winked at her,

"Oh, I have my ways,"

Haruhi smiled.

"Thanks Rengae, a lot,"

"Anytime honey, and remember, if you need someone to kick those boys' asses to China, you know who to call!"

Giggling, Haruhi watched as Rengae cleared the booth opposite her and sped through a door labelled, _STAFF ONLY._

Haruhi was too busy reminiscing her mistake to notice Kyoya walk through the door. When she eventually did notice, she cowered in the corner of her booth, desperately trying to hide. To her surprise, Kyoya offered her a sympathetic smile, and moved on to the next booth.

Rengae's flashed through Haruhi's mind,

 _I know Tamaki might not forgive me for what I've done, but what if I could bring him and Kyoya back together as friends, to apologize._

And just like that, Haruhi had a brilliant plan...


End file.
